


Girl x Girl

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Yuri, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua have been dating for a while but have never done the deed. Will their relationship finally take that next step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Demi Killua is real

"Gon, what are you doing?" Killua asked with her back facing her best friend who was sitting on the back of the couch.

"Playing with your hair," Gon giggled. "It's so long and shiny, I'm jealous." Gon touched her own hair which was cut short, especially in the back. Killua's silver tresses almost touched the back of her waist but she could not care less at the moment as she turned the pages of her magazine. The brunette continued to lift up separate strands and weave them loosely.

"It's distracting," Killua responded in a monotone. "I'm trying to read about this new indie game that just came out."

"What's it called?"

"Greed Island." She flipped through the magazine, getting increasingly annoyed. "There's no article about it! What the hell!"

"Is it out yet?" Gon was not really concerned, her attention drawn elsewhere.

"I wouldn't be trying to find the article if it wasn't already released." Killua threw the magazine down on the coffee table and leaned her head back into Gon's lap with her eyes closed. "Man, I really want to get a copy buy I learned my lesson not to buy a game until the reviews come out."

Her girlfriend slipped off the back of the couch to cradle Killua in her arms. "Doesn't Milluki usually buy games as soon as they come out? Maybe he has a copy."

Blue eyes rolled. "He buys them even before they come out. But I'm not gonna ask him to borrow his copy. If I do, he'll want something in return and I don't even want to think about what he wants."

Gon rested her chin on Killua's shoulder. "What would he want?"

"Something gross, no doubt. You ever notice how much he stares at you when you come to visit?" The girl shook her head, raven strands tickling both of their cheeks. "Why do you think I insist on staying at your place?"

"Aunt Mito's cooking."

Killua laughed at Gon's honest answer. "She does cook really awesome dinners."

The brunette smiled pridefully at those words. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Killua? Why don't we just go to the game store and see if they have a copy."

A sigh. "Yeah, better than waiting for a review. I bet the writer hasn't finished the game yet and I don't want to wait a month for another issue." She stood up and dragged Gon with her by the hand. "By the way," Killua's cheeks reddened slightly. "You wouldn't happen to have any money on you?"

"Me? You're the one who's rich!"

"Yeah, well," she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I kind of had an argument with dad and he cut me off for the rest of the week....and I already spent the money I had."

"...on what?" Gon already knew the answer.

Killua reached into her book bag on the floor and presented several chocorobo boxes. Her girlfriend had no doubt there were more still inside that bag.

Gon pouted. "Fine, I'll cover you this time. But you owe me."

This earned her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"

* * *

 

Their trip down to the video game store proved fruitless. All the Greed Island copies were already sold. The only thing they got were creepy stares from strangers because the girls had not changed out of their school uniforms before leaving. Gon was oblivious to all of the pair of eyes on them but Killua was ready to knock some lights out if they did not leave the store soon enough.

"This sucks!" Killua complained on their way back home. "Even reserving a copy in the store is too expensive for you."

"Sorry I'm poor," Gon muttered.

Killua stopped on the sidewalk. Their hands were still twined together, so Gon had to stop too. "Gon, I didn't mean it like that."

The brunette was quiet. A rare occurrence for her.

"Gon, I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you for not having enough money."

"It's easy for Killua," Gon's voice was deadpan. "All of your problems consist of not having something that can easily be bought. I have to scrape and save a full month's allowance just to buy a new pair of jeans."

The silver haired girl did not know what to say. She thought money was never a problem in their relationship because whatever Gon could not buy, Killua bought for her.... "You've been feeling guilty, like you owe me."

"Killua is too nice. You buy me so many things and I can't pay you back." Her brown eyes glistened from the tears forming. Her next words almost choked her, "You give me nice things and all I can give you is garbage!"

Killua's eyes softened and she laughed. "Now I know you aren't calling that sculpture you made for my birthday garbage. You spent months on it." Gon only sniffled. Killua reached her hand up to wipe away some of her girlfriend's tears. "Gon," she said gently. "Everything you give me is ten times more valuable than anything I can buy. You're talented when it comes to sculpting, drawing, painting, all the creative art stuff I could never do. My room is full of all the pieces you made for me, even from before we were dating. Shopping is for rich kids with no talent."

The sun came out from behind the clouds, lighting up Gon's tanned face. Killua was always jealous of how dark her girlfriend was. She leaned her forehead against Gon's and smirked. "You wanna know what else? You look really beautiful when you sculpt. You get this really stubborn look on your face, you start to pout a little but your eyes light up from the challenge. You might have lucked out getting a rich girlfriend but I'm dating a genius. Well, sort of," Killua snickered. "You still suck at math."

That did it, Gon stopped looking so forlorn and smiled. For Killua, it looked like the sun had just come out. "Forget the game, let's go back to your house before Mito kicks my ass."

"Killua," Gon chirped as they walked. "The festival is tomorrow. Did you remember to get a kimono?"

"Hmm?" Killua tucked her hair behind her right ear. "I already have dozens of kimonos in my closet that my mother makes me wear. I don't think I'm going to wear one. I can't move around in them."

"Aw but Killua looks cute in a kimono," her girlfriend pouted. "They're so pretty too."

"Why don't you wear them then?"

"I only have one and it's too small." Killua could not help but look down at Gon's chest when she said that. Within the last year, her cup size had doubled. The only thing Killua had on her was that the pale girl was still taller.

"Y-Yeah," Killua swallowed. "I can imagine."

"Killua? Are you drooling?" Gon looked at her innocently.

Killua brushed the back of her hand to her mouth. She blushed when she found spit on her chin. "S-Sorry!"

Gon turned her body to look straight forward at Killua. "You were looking at my boobs," she replied bluntly.

"N-No!" The pale girl was starting to feel warm. Once they had grabbed her attention, it was hard to look away. "I mean yeah! You said your kimono was too small so I was thinking they were the reason why." Killua covered her face with her hands. "Please stop looking at me like that."

In the distance, they heard the town hall clock tower ring six times. "Crap!" Gon exclaimed. "It's dinner time!" She reclaimed Killua's left hand and started running towards home.

* * *

 

Aunt Mito was mad, to say the least. She had almost refused to let Killua stay the night but seeing as the teen did not express a particular desire to go to her own home, Mito allowed her to stay.

"But!" The agitated red head stopped the two girls from going upstairs. "Lights out as soon as you get ready for bed. No games, no television. Go straight to sleep."

"Yes Mito-san," the girls answered, their heads bowed.

Killua had only stayed over one other time, when she and Gon were still just friends. It was fun then: the girls had stayed up all night playing games, talking, Killua had even let Gon sketch her. It was the night Killua started to like Gon a little more than as a friend. After that night, the rich girl had refused gifts from boys and girls alike at their school. All the gifts she had gotten were either eaten, thrown away, or given to Gon. Pretty soon, she was leaving anonymous notes in the brunette's locker and sharing lunch with her in their own corner of the cafeteria. Occasionally, their friends Leorio, Kurapika, and Zushi would join but otherwise it was just the two of them.

"Will you go out with me?!" Gon had blurted out while standing next to Killua's locker.

The question had caught Killua off guard. After all, she was the one trying to make the transition from friend to girlfriend. "W-What?"

"I really like you, Killua. We've been spending a lot of time together and I'm not sure if you're into girls but I wanted to ask and if you're not hopefully we can stay friends-" Gon started rambling.

Killua held up her hands as a signal to stop. "Gon, yes I'll go out with you," she giggled. "I'm not into girls or guys." She placed a hand on Gon's cheek. "I'm into you. I was going to ask you out." They were smiling at each other then; Gon's grin was eager while Killua's was endearing.

Since that night, Killua's attraction to Gon had grown steadily stronger. To the point when Gon walked back into her bedroom wearing a tank top and cotton shorts, Killua's blood started rushing to her head.

"Are you alright?" Gon asked, her eyebrow raised.

Killua fought hard to look away. "I'm fine." She was wearing an over sized, black t-shirt that covered her like a short dress. She was starting to regret not wearing her sleeping bottoms.

Gon climbed onto the bed on her knees and brushed aside Killua's bangs to touch her forehead. "Your head feels warm."

Her blue eyes darting around to look at anything besides Gon. With her girlfriend leaning over to touch her forehead, Killua could see down her top. Thankfully, a knock on the bedroom door grabbed their attention.

"Lights out!" they heard Mito call out. Gon scrambled to the wall to turn the light switch off.

"Gon! I can't see now!"

"Sorry! She gets even madder if she has to repeat herself."

"I can't see where my sleeping bag is." Killua cautiously felt around the floor for her pillow.

"Just sleep in bed with me, it's pretty cold tonight anyway."

'I'll say,' Killua thought, her mind still on Gon's breasts. She felt her way back to the mattress and climbed in. On her way up to the pillows, she felt a long form already under the sheets.

"Keep going," Gon giggled. Killua followed that laugh until her left hand felt something soft under her. She squeezed but it was too warm to be a pillow. "Umm, Killua. That's my boob."

With the lights turned off, no one could see how red Killua's face was turning. "Sorry!" She jerked her hand away.

"Why are you sorry?" Gon mumbled. "You've been looking at them all day. We're dating, it's not weird."

"I know," Killua sighed. "It feels weird though. I've never been very interested in another person's body before."

Gon's voice was incredulous, "Never?"

"No. I couldn't care less about what everyone else looks like naked. But lately..."

"You've been fantasizing?" Gon finished.

Killua nodded before remembering Gon couldn't see her. "You are really attractive, Gon. I mean, I've seen you naked before but until now it didn't mean anything. It was just you. Now I think about it and I can't shake the idea away. I don't want to; I start to feel warm in some parts..."

The brunette sat up and Killua could see her form vaguely. "Killua," she whispered. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and placed it on her left breast. "You don't have to be shy about it. It's normal to want to touch your girlfriend."

Heat began to rise in Killua again but she did not shrink away from it this time. She gently squeezed, feeling the already erect nipple in the center of her palm. Her fingers were barely long enough to reach the base of Gon's breast. Killua estimated the weight was almost equal to a small bag of flour; something about that fact was causing Killua to get excited. She began to massage the breast while reached up for the right one. Gon shifted on the bed so Killua could have easier access.

Killua remembered how she felt while fantasizing about Gon, how she rubbed her own nipples and thought about Gon doing that to her. Slowly, she used her thumb and forefinger to lightly pinch Gon's bud. The shorter girl squirmed under her touch. "K-Killua..." she moaned.

Pale, slender fingers reached the hem of her tank top and froze, waiting for permission. Gon raised her arms up to let Killua take off her shirt. The silver haired teen was still blushing but her uncertainty was gone. Feeling Gon's bare breasts was more pleasant. The skin under her touch was smooth and warm and Killua could not help playing with them. Squeezing and caressing one boob while massaging the nipple on the other. Gon leaned into her touch, her breathing becoming labored from her increasing excitement.

"Killua." Gon's hand reached for her girlfriend's thigh. "I want to play with you now."

Killua's mind went blank for a moment, her hands still on Gon's chest. "I...uh...sure," was her hoarse response.

Gon lifted up Killua's shirt, leaving her only in her panties. Killua shivered from the sudden exposure and crossed her arms over her chest. Tanned hands grabbed Killua's wrists. "That's not fair Killua."

"I'm cold."

A mischievous smile crossed Gon's lips. "You won't be for long."

The younger of the two teens sighed and let Gon pull her arms away. Her pink nipples were pointed. Gon's fingers were not nearly as long as Killua's but they still swallowed up her breasts. One of Killua's few insecurities was how small her cup size was; Gon, however, did not see it like that.

"They're so soft," she practically purred. She was less gentle than Killua, moving her hands up and down, making them jiggle in her palms.

Killua started giggling, "You're so weird, Gon." At least she did not feel cold anymore, Gon's hands were very warm.

"I can't help it, they're fun to play with."

With her nerves finally settled, Killua could finally enjoy the situation. The small girl in front of her playing with her chest was too cute to ignore. "Can we at least turn on your lamp? Mito has got to be asleep by now."

"Hmmm," Gon pondered for a second while still juggling Killua's boobs. "Okay." She reluctantly left the other girl's side to switch on her desk lamp. The light was not enough to illuminate the entire room but they could see each other better. Killua's skin was almost glowing in the dim light.

When Gon returned to the bed, Killua stared intently at her face. Going over every dimple in Gon's brown cheeks, the tiny smile that always seemed present on her Cupid's bow lips, her button-like nose that seemed to inspire the term adorable, all of it framed by jet black forelocks that grazed her small chin with their tips. Killua looked into her eyes last, knowing the golden-brown irises would trap her in their warmth.

"Killua..."

"Shhhh." She pressed her full lips against Gon's, letting her senses give in to the smell of pine and sunshine, the taste of mint. Kissing Gon was like going on vacation to the countryside. If Gon was ever asked what kissing Killua was like, she would say it was like finding out everyday was Christmas. The brunette's heart started pounding, she was getting light-headed as her body warmed up. Gon grabbed a fistful of Killua's hair and leaned back onto the pillows, taking the girl with her.

With Killua on top of Gon, their breasts rubbed against each other, causing both girls to break the kiss. The new feeling of bare skin on bare skin was erotic but neither was sure how far they were willing to go yet.

"Um, Gon?" Killua breathed. Her ears were pounding from the blood in her head.

"Yeah?" Gon's eyes widened when she took in their position.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," she admitted.

"Me neither."

Killua rolled off Gon to lie beside her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The brunette turned on her side to face her best friend. "We didn't do anything and that's okay."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Killua gestured towards their exposed torsos.

"We stopped before anything did happen," Gon corrected. "I like Killua, a lot."

"I like you too, Gon," she sighed, laying her head back on the pillow. Gon rested her head on Killua's chest. "You need to turn off the light. Gon?" She heard deep, slow breathing and looked down. Gon's eyes were closed. "I guess we'll let the lightbulb burn out then." Killua did not care. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and nuzzled the top of her head, slowly drifting off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon woke up first the next morning. The sun creeping through the curtains warmed her back and she was loath to move. Instead, she watched Killua sleep, knowing she would not wake up for another hour.

Killua was so pale, it was like looking at a porcelain doll; she seemed so fragile. This was doubled by the fact that she did not have any real meat on her bones. Gon could see the girl's ribs. It slightly worried her that Killua was so skinny but part of her was a bit jealous too. She ran her index finger down Killua's flat stomach until she made it to her waist. Hip bones poked out over her lacey black panties. Gon was tempted to go past the boundary but refrained.

She turned her attention to Killua's face, which appeared peaceful in slumber. Her mass of messy silver hair was long enough to touch the middle of her back. Now, it was fanned out on her shoulders, chest, and pillow. One of her most mesmorizing features, to say the least. The color was so shiny and light, Gon played with the idea that Killua's hair was made from real silver. The brunette watched as the dark blue eyes she had fallen in love with moved under milk white lids. Killua's features were sharp, almost pixie-like, with high cheek bones, a pointed chin and keen eyes. The girl looked more like she had come from one of Gon's childhood fairytales.

After a while, Killua's breathing started to change. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What time is it?" she grumbled.

"Around eight," Gon answered brightly.

"Close the curtains."

"Why?" Gon pouted.

Killua grabbed the blanket pulled it over her head. "It's too early, make the light go away."

Gon sighed and got out of bed to close the curtains. As she approached the window, she could hear birds chirping. The sky was a perfect blue with fluffy white clouds. The early bird stole a glimpse of the street outside, seeing the booths and banners already raised in the distance for the festival later that evening. She smiled and closed the curtains.

"We're still going to the festival, right?"

"Yeah," Killua's voice was muffled.

Gon found her discarded tank top from the night before and put it on. She placed Killua's t-shirt on the bed next to her and walked out of the room. Aunt Mito was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine," she greeted as she kissed the top of Gon's head.

"Good morning, Aunt Mito!"

"Is Killua still asleep?"

Gon rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Mito flipped the cake in the pan, catching it with such ease her niece could not help but admire her. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Go wake her up."

"Can I try that first?" the teen was eager.

She stared at Gon, pondering, pressing her lips together. "O-Okay." She grabbed Gon's wrist and let her grasp the pan handle. "You have to be quick. Ready?"

Gon nodded.

"One." They moved the pan forward. "Two. Three!" The pancake barely lifted out of the pan but still flipped and landed back in with a small smack.

Gon placed the pan back on the stove and raised her arms up in victory. "Yes!" she cheered, beaming at Aunt Mito who smiled back fondly.

"Good job, Gon. Now go get Killua out of bed."

"Okay!"

The brunette ran up the stairs and opened her door. Killua had flipped onto her stomach in Gon's absence, giving her girlfriend a view of her small, round ass. Gon's own gut twisted, enjoying the view. Tiptoeing in, the mischievious youth ran her finger up the back of Sleeping Beauty's leg. The muscles under her finger tip twitched and goose bumps formed. Silver tresses covered Killua's face but her shoulders started to rise and fall at a quicker rate as Gon neared her butt cheeks. When she had reached the edge of Killua's cheeks, Gon leaned forward so her lips were at an ear that was becoming scarlet.

Licking her lips, Gon let loose a small moan. "Oh God, Killua! Right there! Yes! Oh God! Don't stop! Don't stop! Ah!"

A small whimper answered, boney hips pushing against the mattress. Callused fingers pinched the left cheek, causing the whimper to turn into a yelp.

"Gon!" Killua's flushed face jerked up, her teeth gnashed together. "That freaking hurt, you brat!"

The girl was giggling, her own cheeks red. "I thought you would like it rough," she snickered.

"Eat me."

"Maybe later." Gon's cheeks were hurting from laughing.

Killua glared, then shook her head. "Whatever. Is breakfast ready?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Killua tapped her finger against her arm. She was sitting on her own bed with her arms and legs crossed and facing her closet door. Inside the walk-in closet, Gon was trying on some of Killua's old kimonos. The pale teen's younger siblings, Alluka and Kalluto, were in the room as well, sitting on the bedroom floor and waiting along with their older sister.

"Gon, what's taking so long?" her best friend barked.

"Killua, I can't put on all of this on my own without some trouble," Gon answered. She came out of the closet holding the front panels of the garment closed and holding the obi in her hand. "Help me with this."

Alluka and Kalluto immediately got up to assist. Both siblings knew better than Killua how to put on the festive garments.

"I don't know why you want to wear a kimono so much," Killua complained. "They're so stiff."

"Onee-chan," Alluka chided. "If Gon wants to wear one, let her. She looks cute!"

Kalluto wrapped the cord around Gon's waist. "Killua has never had the best taste in clothes," he murmurred.

Their older sister's mouth drew downward and her eyebrow twitched. "Who let you two in here?"

Alluka stuck her tongue out, Kalluto fastened the obi-dome, pretending not to hear her.

Gon turned so she was fully facing Killua. "What do you think? I liked the colors but..." she let herself trail off as she waited for approval.

"I like it!" Alluka clapped her hands and smiled. Kalluto nodded.

Killua was still taking it in: the sunshine yellow with orange flowers scattered on the main body of the kimono perfectly reflected Gon's personality, the green sash representing Gon's favorite color, and the obi-dome was a simple orange stone. Gon did look cute, it made Killua smile.

"What?" Gon looked down at herself.

"You look beautiful." Killua walked to her and cupped her face in her hands.

"Onee-chan!" Alluka shouted. "Don't make out in front of us!" She reached over to cover Kalluto's eyes.

"Then you had better leave," Killua smirked. "We're going to do a lot more than that." She stuck her tongue out. Gon did the same and their tongues almost touched.

"EW!" The long haired girl grabbed her little brother's hand and ran out of the room. "I'm telling mom!"

The two girls started laughing, holding each other through their mirth. When their giggles subsided, Killua looked Gon over once more.

"You know what? This is a cute look."

Gon eyes were hopeful. "Does that mean you'll wear one?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Then what are you going to wear?"

Killua chewed on her bottom lip as she was deciding. "Hold on a sec." She walked into her closet and closed the door. Gon waited a few minutes before Killua came back out wearing a dark blue dress top with white short shorts. She grabbed her mass of silver off her shoulders and bunched it up behind her head.

"Pull my hair back and I'm ready."

"You're no fun, that's an outfit you wear every day."

"Not true, I just bought this," Killua corrected, holding up her index finger.

Gon pouted but let the subject go.

* * *

Kalluto silently offered Gon a piece of chocolate while they waited for the fireworks to start. Alluka and Kalluto were with Mito, who had arrived at the festival to relieve the girls of their babysitting duties. The two were now sitting on the steps of a Shinto shrine in their effort to get good seats.

Children were running through the field where the fireworks would go off, playing with their prizes their parents or older siblings one them at the game stalls. Killua could imagine Kalluto thoughtfully opening and closing his new paper fan while Alluka buzzed about the new fish Gon had won her. Her girlfriend was something else, treating Killua's younger siblings like they were her own, winning them prizes and holding their hands as they walked up and down the venue. She was radiant from the festive clothes and the gentle, almost maternal, look on her face. Killua absently watched Gon toss a handful of chocolate into her mouth, causing her cheeks to puff out.

The brunette caught her gaze. "Killua?" she mumbled around a full mouth. She swallowed hard on the candy. "What's that look on your face?"

Killua's lips lifted at one corner, "Just admiring the view."

Gon snorted, "Whatever."

The silver haired teen leaned back on her hands. A group of boys passed by the foot of the staircase and called out to them. Killua rolled her eyes at them. "You ever think about after highschool? What you're going to do since you won't have anywhere to go everyday?"

"Well, yeah. That's the point of highschool, figuring out what you're going to do. Why?"

"I don't know," Killua sighed, "what I'm going to do after graduating. I don't want to do the whole school thing again just to get a job." She grimaced. "I definitely don't want to inherit the family business. Let Illumi take it."

Gon watched her best friend close her eyes, as if she was closing herself off from the rest of the world. "I can't really tell you what to do, Killua."

"I know." She scratched the back of her neck. With her hair pulled back, Killua was getting a chill wind down her back. "What are you going to do?"

Gon chewed on her lip for a second. "Taking a year off from school. When the year is over, I'm going to art school."

Cerulean eyes searched honey brown. "Why the wait?"

Her girlfriend fidgetted on the stone step. "I want to look for my dad," she said so low, Killua almost did not hear her.

"You're dad?" Silver eyebrow raised. "Don't you know where he is?"

"No. He sends me letters on my birthday, but they're always from different places. The last one came from China."

Killua kicked her sandal heel against the stone.

"Sometimes," Gon whispered. "I wonder if I was just a mistake. That my parents left because they didn't want me."

"Gon..."

A tear dropped onto the front panel of her kimono. "My dad doesn't even talk to me, those letters are ways for him to feel better about himself without getting involved. I have no way to write back. No way to tell him...how much I hate him."

"Gon...you don't really hate him." The girl never showed any sign of loathing towards anyone. Something Killua sometimes envied considering how much she hated her older brother who was constantly there telling her what to do.

"No...but he made me hate myself for the longest time," a choked whisper. "I thought...I was unlovable, unwanted..."

Killua wrapped her arm around Gon's shoulder. "You know that's not true." Gon leaned her head against Killua's chest. "You don't know how amazing you are. You make friends so easily and can make everyone laugh without trying. Gon, everyone who knows you loves you. I love you. Your dad is missing out on how wonderful you are."

Gon wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Yeah, I know."

Killua barked out a laugh, "You know?"

A chuckle, "I talked to Aunt Mito about this before. It still hurts but I don't hate myself. Not since I started dating you."

No answer. She gripped her girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly.

"Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

The fireworks started. The lights danced across the sky, accompanied by the music of explosions and loud whistles. Killua pressed a kiss to Gon's forehead. Gon looked up at Killua, pale complexion reflecting red, blue and green lights. Gon's own cheeks were rosy.

"Gon..." pink lips formed around the name like a delicious fruit.

The shorter girl licked her own lips, leaning her head back to breathe in her girlfriend's scent. Killua wore perfume, a flowery fragrance. It made Gon's mouth water.

"Killua, I think I'm ready," she whispered despite the explosions in the distance.

Killua did not have to ask what she meant, her body was starting to get warm from Gon being so close. "Same but we don't exactly have a bedroom out here."

"Well..." Gon looked over to the temple behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore to myself there would be smut in this chapter and I lied. So next chapter is definitely it.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette was kneeling at the shrine, her forehead hovering above the floor as she prayed. Killua watched her but felt no inclination to join. As far as she was considered, the temple was an empty house with relics and old food. She let Gon pray, it was her idea after all to enter the temple, but Killua held no faith in whatever kami resided within.

Gon straightened up, her face serene.

"Are we good?" Killua broke the silence.

Gon nodded, her eyes seemed distant. "I think so. I prayed for forgiveness for our intrusion and if we needed to be punished, I would take the blame." She looked to Killua and smiled. "This was my idea."

Killua sat down beside her and held Gon's hand. "Are you sure you want this?"

Another nod, "This moment feels right."

A smile, Killua lifted Gon's hand to her lips. She breathed in her scent and brushed her mouth over tanned knuckles. A warm, comfortable feeling in her gut started blossoming and she hummed. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Gon's face. The brunette held her breath when she saw the look in Killua's eyes.

Everything about the moment felt perfect: the candles in the otherwise dark room adding a soft glow to the environment, the incense burning calming whatever anxious feelings they might have had, the complete isolation from any interrupts. Even if they could still hear the fireworks from outside, it set them in the mood of being somewhere distant. For Killua, seeing Gon in her kimono made her feel like they were in a different time completely.

Gon leaned in, stealing a chaste kiss on the lips before Killua pulled her back in, still holding the shorter girl's hand. The second kiss was deeper, their teeth clacked against each other until Gon tilted her head. It was hard to tell who initiated tongue. Gon pushed into Killua's mouth, claiming it, running her muscle over Killua's and skimming over the roof of her mouth. Killua made a soft noise in her throat and let Gon explore.

Reaching around Killua, Gon tugged on the band that was keeping her hair up in a bun. She pulled back to watch silver cascade onto her girlfriend's shoulders. Whispering Killua's name, Gon went back in for another kiss. This time, Killua dominated, moaning into Gon's mouth reckless abandon. The shorts were beginning to feel too uncomfortable, pressing against the pale girl's clit with the seam but there was no friction at the moment to relieve her.

Gon was starting to sweat in the kimono and started undoing the obi and opening the panels. Killua wasted no time in sucking on her girlfriend's collarbone, running her lips down to the left breast. She silently thank whatever kami supposedly was worshiped in the temple that Gon had not worn a bra, being confident the kimono was thick enough to hide her chest.

"Killua..." Gon leaned back, letting the kimono fall open and expose her nipples. It was drafty in the temple but their bodies were very warm. Killua took one brown nub into her mouth and sucked on it, circling her tongue around the sensitive swell of flesh and biting down gently. Gon gasped but the feeling sent shivers down her spine and caused her groin to tingle. Tanned thighs wrapped around Killua's hips and she sensed the warmth radiating from Gon.

"Gon..." Killua sighed when she released the now sore tit. "How do you want to do this?"

"What...do you...mean?" Gon's crotch was against Killua's thigh and she had half a mind to grind herself against the limb until her came. If only she had not worn panties, that would have saved her time.

"I mean, do you want to touch each other until we climax, do you want me to go down on you or do you want us to actually hump?" All sounded appealing at the moment but Gon wanted release now and Killua looked like she was about to rip her own clothes off.

"How about," Gon shrugged off the rest of her clothing and stood up to shimmy her underwear off, "we do whatever Killua wants to do."

Killua bit her lip. Gon standing in front of her, completely nude, was something she had fantasized about for a while. Her bikini area had not been trimmed in a while but Killua did not mind that. She could still see Gon's vagina and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Lie down," she ordered, her voice had deepened slightly. "On your back and spread your legs."

Gon did as she was told, raising an eyebrow at Killua's tone but did not complain. She laid out her kimono like a blanket and kept her knees bent. Killua crawled over, her eyes clouded over with unbridled lust. Every part of her wanted to lick every inch of Gon in order to hear her moan and whimper. She settled for a kiss on the lips that moved down to Gon's throat. Then down her chest to her nipples and then to her navel. Every spot Killua touched with her lips was and Gon became increasingly excited as she moved downward.

Killua was hovering above her pussy, her lips a few centimeters away from Gon's clit. Her girlfriend was already on display, which made her smirk. She licked her lips and ran her tongue over Gon's slit. Another gasp and then Gon relaxed. It was strange feeling the wet muscle going over her but she did not care. She wanted release from someone else for a change.

The girl between Gon's legs was not going to pretend what she tasted was good. Everything about this approach was unsanitary but hearing Gon gasp and moan and feeling her squirm made it all worth it. She ran her tongue up and down the slit before diving in for her clitoris.

"Oh my... Fuck!" Gon grabbed a fistful of her own hair, her back arching. "Fuck! Killua! Did you just lick my clit?"

"I'm about to do more than that," she purred. Her tongue was going in circles over the sensitive nerves. She pressed her lips to the clit and sucked gently. Gon's moaning got louder, echoing in the empty building, causing Killua's excitement to rise.

Gon could not hear anything over the pounding of her own heartbeat. Having Killua go down on her filled her with indescribable bliss. Her nails were scratching against the fabric under her, her head thrown back, unleashing moans.

"Lower, lower," she kept chanting to her girlfriend. "Fuck! Killua, there is no way that tastes good."

"No, you're right," Killua wiped her chin. "But it is turning me on." She stuck her tongue back in and delighted in Gon's reaction.

"O...kay haaaa!" Gon tried to master speech but Killua's teasing tongue was too distracting. "I'mmmnh....returningg ahhhh...the favor oh shit!" It felt like Killua's tongue was trying to savor Gon like an ice cream scoop. Her orgasm was building and Killua was not letting up. She could feel Gon's insides clenching.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Killua was beaming. All Gon could do was nod. The silver haired teen decided to shake it up a bit: inserting her fingers to work Gon's g-spot while her tongue worked on her clitoris, humming and moaning to give her girlfriend enough vibration to drive her insane. Gon was panting, her hips moved instinctively into a rhythm against Killua's fingers.

"I...fuck...I can't...hold on," she gasped. So close. Her hips moved faster to the point Killua forgot about licking her and only continued to finger Gon. Her fingers were slick and she still had fluid on her chin but Killua was too focused on watching Gon lose it to wipe it off.

Brown eyes rolled back as her body released. Clear fluid covered Killua's hand, Gon's entire body pink from the activity. Both of their mouths hung open, Gon's emitting a pleased tone while drool came out of Killua's.

"Hhhholy shit," Gon breathed. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at Killua. "That was..."

"Fucking hot," Killua sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is going to be another chapter. Killua needs some fun too ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review is much appreciated. More chapters to come


End file.
